Forest Walker
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Hal yang Hinata hindari selama ini adalah perjodohan, lelaki gay dan menjadi populer. Tapi suatu hari, semua hal yang ia hindari malah menimpanya. Ini semua gara-gara Another Hinata, skateboard dan Forest Walker. Warning Inside! be-careful/ for Ultah Kak Ookami-child


Naruto © (Muhammad kishimoto wahaha/plak)

Forest Walker © Saitou senichi.

Peringatan! Kekurangan disana-sini, OOC sesuai naskah, dsb. Ini mainstream (sepertinya)

_Ini hadiah untuk , selamat ultah yang ke *piiipp*_

―_SasuHina―_

.

.

.

―Forest Walker―

.

.

Banyak yang bilang, memasuki usia tiga puluh dua adalah waktu yang tepat untuk seorang pria membangun rumah tangga. Dan usia dua puluh dua untuk seorang wanita.

_Tapi usiaku baru sembilan belas tahun,_ Hinata memperingatkan dalam hati.

Disinilah dia. Berada di ruang tamu dikelilingi oleh nenek dan kakeknya, yang tak henti-henti menceramahi agar segera memiliki pasangan hidup. Oh ayolah! Ingat ini bukan zaman heian atau zaman kolonial yang mengharuskan gadis belia segera menikah, memiliki keturunan dan mempertahankan garis keluarga.

"Tapi, usiaku baru sembilan belas."

"Nanti desember, usiamu menjadi dua puluh."

"Ta―"

"Atau kau menginginkan perjodohan?"

"..."

_Skakmat._

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang di kelilingi anggota keluarga berpikiran kolot. Yang mengharuskan setiap anak gadis Hyuuga harus menikah sebelum menginjak usia dua puluh dua tahun. Dan Hinata benci itu. ia selalu bertanya pada kakaknya ―Neji; sejak kapan undang-undang pernikahan sebelum usia dua puluh dua, disah'kan oleh pemerintah? Semenjak kapan para leluhur Hyuuga menjadi daimyo(?) atau anggota parlemen? Yang selalu dijawab oleh Neji dengan senyuman misterius.

Dengan wajah ditekuk dan bibir sedikit mengerucut, ia terdiam. Otak setengah pintar dan setengah bodohnya bekerja keras. Mencari alasan untuk menghindari kalimat perjodohan. Mengaku-ngaku telah memiliki kekasih? Tidak logika Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. bagaimana jika tiba-tiba keluarganya meminta Hinata mempertemukan kekasihnya ―yang notabennya belum ia temukan dalam waktu dekat― jika ia meminta bantuan Kiba atau Shino, itu adalah pilihan yang buruk. Jangan tanyakan apa alasannya.

Hamil? Itu sama saja menjerumuskan Hinata pada lubang sumur. Bola mata Hinata bergerak gelisah. ia menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, berharap dengan begitu sedikit kecerdasannya bisa meningkat. Ia harus mempertahankan kebebasannya. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"A..aku," ya, Hinata harus mengambil keputusan ini. Ia masih ingin mencurahkan seluruh perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang kepada Killua ―karakter anime kesukaannya― tanpa dibagi-bagi kepada siapapun, terkecuali keluarga dan sahabatnya. Terpaksa ia harus memakai alasan mainstream! "A...aku sudah memiliki le..laki yang kusukai."

Hening.

_Lho? Kok hening? _Hinata membatin. Dengan takut-takut ia mengadah, memperhatikan raut wajah kedua kakek dan neneknya. "Nek―!"

"Ahahaha!" Kakeknya tertawa dengan keras, membuat Hinata maupun neneknya _sport_ jantung dengan wajah horror. Kakeknya tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu, ingat keturunan Hyuuga. "Kalau begitu kenalkan."

Sudah Hinata duga akan muncul pertanyaan itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menjawab. "Masalahnya kakek, aku belum ―maksudku kami belum memiliki ikatan."

"Kalau begitu sampai kapan? Lebih baik kau dijodohkan saja."

"TIDAK! Eehh maksudku tidak... err begini," _berpikir Hinata, berpikir!_ "Lelaki yang kusukai itu sedang dalam masa penyembuhan..." _Ih kayak sinetron deh_ Hinata mengutuk dalam hati.

Kedua alis kakeknya naik. "Penyembuhan?"

_Lupus? Leukimia? Alzheimer? Arrgghhhh NO! Itu terlalu mengerikan.. _"Dia se..seorang," jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Tiba-tiba sosok Deidara―mantan kakak kelasnya― muncul dalam benaknya. "G..gay."

"^%&$#^(*?!"

"AHH! SUAMIKU?!"

"..."

Bolehkah Hinata mengarang alibi? Jaga-jaga bila suatu saat nanti ia ditanyai oleh kepolisian.

.

.

.

"Jadi... Siapa yang gay?" seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah jambu, bertanya sembari tersenyum geli.

"Deidara senpai," ucap Hinata asal. Ia masih mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya tanpa memperhatikan kawannya yang semakin tersenyum lebar. "Hentikan senyum mengerikanmu itu. Sakura."

Sembari terkekeh pelan Sakura bergumam. "Oke, yang aku tak habis pikir," kemudian ia berdehem. "Kenapa kau memilih alasan absurd itu? Dan bagaimana keadaan kakekmu?"

"Ia baik. Hanya sedikit," Hinata meringis mengingat raut wajah kakeknya saat itu. "Terguncang."

"Wahahahaha― auw!" Sakura segera menghentikan tawanya, ketika Hinata mendepak bahunya. "Baiklah. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kakek, nenek bahkan ayah mengancamku." Hinata memandang kearah jendela. Memperhatikan segerombolan anak SMA meluncur dengan skateboardnya. "Aku harus membawa lelaki gay― yang entah aku akan temukan dimana― ke rumah, memperkenalkanya, dan mengulur waktu. Setidaknya hingga usiaku dua puluh lima." Tatapannya masih menuju pada anak SMA, "sebelum aku kabur dan melanjutkan kuliahku di luar."

"Kenapa gay? Maksudku mencari lelaki gay, berpura-pura di depan kakek, nenek dan ayahmu? Kenapa tidak lelaki _tulen_?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Hinata. "_Too-len. _Bagaimana jika lelaki gay 'bayaran'mu itu malah menyukai Neji? Ayahmu? Atau... kakekmu?"

Sontak Hinata menoleh pada Sakura. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti, tapi ia tidak mundur. "Kakek?" beonya menirukan nada Sakura.

"Uh-huh. Tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba kau memiliki," Sakura menggerakan telunjuk dan jari tengah berbentuk tanda kutip disisi kepalanya, "kakek... tiri...?"

"Oh? Ya ampun!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, mendramatisir keadaan. "Aku tidak mau melihat _ufo _bertebaran ketika hal itu terjadi." Menyambut candaan Sakura.

Kedua alis Sakura bertaut, "_Ufo_?"

"Piring terbang." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah merah menahan tawa.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka tertawa. Tertawa keras sekali sehingga berdampak mengganggu kenyamanan semua pelanggan didalam cafe tersebut. Alhasil seorang _waiterss _datang lalu mengusir mereka.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura. Mereka selalu menyebut diri sendiri dengan sebutan saudara 'HH' karena huruf awal dari marga mereka sama. Mereka berteman pada saat masa orientasi sekolah menengah pertama. Dengan pertemuan aneh.

Disepanjang jalan mereka tertawa, berjalan hingga pegal-pegal lalu duduk di halte tidak jauh dari cafe tadi. Mereka terlalu asyik dengan dunianya hingga tidak sadar bahwa bus yang Sakura tunggu telah datang.

"Bye Hime!" Sakura melambaikan tangan. "Nanti kabari aku." tubuh Sakura hilang di dalam bus itu. Masih dalam posisi melambaikan tangan, Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan. Dengan langkah gontai ia meninggalkan halte itu. Berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang. Tiba-tiba...

_Truk._

Beberapa kali Hinata mengedip. Memperhatikan skateboard berwarna kuning dengan sisi hijau tidak lupa gambar tanda panah berwarna senada. Menubruk kakinya. Lalu ia mengadah mencari siapa pemiliknya. _Eh aku berjalan sampai taman? _Hinata membatin. Matanya memperhatikan beberapa orang dengan gaya pakaian _keren_ meluncur dijalur khusus lalu bergaya di udara dengan skateboard. Adapula yang menggunakan sepatu roda.

Dengan senyum mengembang. Dan rambut yang sudah dikuncir kuda, ia menghentakan kakinya di ujung skateboard. Membuat benda lonjong tersebut terpental dan berdiri, yang dengan indahnya ditangkap dengan sebelah tangan oleh Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun dengan kepribadian ganda bila berhadapan dengan skateboard ―salahkan Killua― ia akan menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih bila dihadapkan dengan keluarganya. Ia akan menjadi seseorang dengan kilat mata humoris maupun pemalu dengan sahabat dekatnya. Lalu ia akan berubah 180o menjadi gadis bebas, keren dan brutal jika dihadapkan dengan skateboard. Sebelumnya Sakura dan kawan-kawannya tidak mempercayainya. Tapi dengan bergulirnya waktu dan kebersamaan, mereka percaya dan memakluminya.

Disinilah dia. Berlari dengan semangat, lalu menyambar topi anak lelaki yang tengah bercanda dengan anjingnya. Memakainya untuk melindungi setengah wajah dan rambutnya yang berkibar indah. Untung saja hari ini ia memakai celana jeans panjang dan kaus putih yang sama-sama tidak terlalu ketat dengan sepatu kets dengan tali yang tidak beraturan. Salahkan saja pada Neji yang selalu mengatur cara berpakaiannya.

Setelah mencapai tengah taman, Hinata melemparkan skateboardnya agar meluncur terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia melompat dan mendarat diatas benda itu dengan sempurna dan _keren._ Ia meluncur ketengah arena skateboard tanpa memperdulikan semua tatapan aneh para lelaki. Hinata begitu menyukai sensasi hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa tubuhnya. Membelai surai indigonya. Merasakan adrenalinnya berpacu.

"WOW!" teriak salah satu pemain. Ketika melihat Hinata terbang melewati kepalanya.

Merasa pongah ketika ia berhasil melakukan trik sulit di tengah udara. Seakan-akan ia memiliki sayap. Melupakan persoalan lelaki gay, pernikahan dan usia dua puluh. Katakan ia sangat out of character bila bersentuhan dengan skateboard. Tapi peduli apa dia, jika ia mampu merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkannya.

Di ujung sana. Di bangku tempat beristirahat yang dikhusukan untuk pemain, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan mata kelam― Sasuke, yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata. Seorang lelaki dengan surai pirang yang mengetahuinya berdecak sebal.

"Siapa dia?"

"..."

Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati arena. Masih memperhatikan Hinata.

"Dia tidak berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti. Dobe."

Dengan seringai menggoda. Lelaki bersurai pirang ―Naruto bergumam, "hei teme. Kau mau mencoba?" Sasuke menoleh dengan pandangan mata malas. "Siapa yang bisa mengambil topi gadis itu, akan berkencan dengan Gaara." Tantangnya.

"Tidak salah? Huh," tanya Sasuke dengan nada remeh.

"Tidak. Ini pertarungan antar seme."

"Memperebutkan topi?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memegang ujung skateboard hitam dengan corak merah. Berdiri santai namun tengah bersiap-siap.

"_Nope_. Memperebutkan Gaara." Ia masih mengusap surai pirangnya kebelakang. Pose andalannya ketika tebar pesona, dengan tangan kiri mengendong skateboard berwarna oranye. "Sudah siap?" ia mengulurkan kepalan tangannya kesamping, kearah Sasuke.

Tanpa berbicara, hanya menjawab dengan seringai dan membalas kepalan tangan Naruto. Persaingan dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hei! Hei!"

"Ada apa Konohamaru?"

"Itu. Forest walker bertarung dengan kakak perempuan!"

"Bertarung?"

"Ih susah dijelaskan, langsung lihat saja!"

Beberapa kumpulan anak SMA yang tengah berjalan pulang, kini membelokan arah jalannya menuju taman. Hanya karena ingin melihat duo pemain skateboard yang terkenal di jalanan maupun dikota tersebut, bertarung dengan seorang perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Ketika mereka berhasil menerobos beberapa kumpulan manusia yang juga penasaran, Konohamaru berteriak.

"Itu! itu!" Konohamaru menunjuk kearah arena skateboard. Lebih tepatnya kearah dua lelaki yang tengah berada di udara, dengan sebelah lengan sama-sama menggapai kearah perempuan bertopi.

Bagai gerakan slow motion. Naruto yang berada disisi kanan tengah berjongkok di udara dengan tangan kiri menggenggam pinggir skateboard, berusaha agar benda tersebut masih dalam jangkauan kakinya. Di mata Konohamaru yang terlihat hanyalah punggung Naruto dan sebelah wajahnya. Kaus berwarna oranyenya tersingkap memperlihatkan punggung polosnya. Lengan kanannya mencoba menggapai topi wanita itu.

Tidak kalah dengan Naruto. Sasuke berada di sebelah kiri dengan setengah berjongkok di udara, lengan kanannya hanya menyentuh bagian bawah ujung depan skateboardnya yang masih menempel ditelapak sepatu kanannya. Lengan kirinya pun terjulur hendak menyentuh topi perempuan tersebut. yang membuat gadis-gadis ber_fansgirl_ ria adalah pemandangan wajah Sasuke yang tenang dengan surai raven yang melambai diterpa angin.

"Aaaaa. Forest Walker keren!"

"Yang perempuan juga hebat! Wajahnya tidak terlihat!"

Riuh para gadis dan lelaki saling mengelu-elu'kan jagoannya. Banyak yang terpesona pada Hinata. Tentu saja dengan kegigihan menggenggam ujung topinya dan masih stabil di atas skateboard yang melayang diudara, sudah membuat semua berteriak.

Sementara itu.

_WAAA! ADA APA INI? KENAPA MEREKA MENERJANGKU?! HENDAK MENGAMBIL TOPI INI?! ATAU PRIA MESUM DENGAN WAJAH TAMPAN?! _Hinata berteriak dalam hati. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh bila ia tidak kembali fokus. Hinata bingung dengan penyerbuan tiba-tiba ini. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ketika ia tengah fokus, tiba-tiba dua pria yang errr entahlah, berlari diujung sana dengan senyum mengerikan lalu menerjang Hinata dengan skateboard.

Ujung mata sebelah kiri Hinata melihat sekilas sosok lelaki pirang itu. posisi mereka saling berbalik. Berbeda dengan yang satu lagi, Hinata menatap sosok Sasuke tanpa menggerakan kepala.

Deg.

Bola mata mereka saling bertemu. Di tengah keterpanaan Hinata, lengan Sasuke segera meraih topi Hinata. _TIDAK! _Entah secepat apa, yang pastinya Hinata mampu menepis dengan keras lengan Sasuke. Yang membuat oleng, lalu.

Brukh!

"?"

"!"

"Whoaa!" semua penonton bersorak kencang, ketika mendapati Sasuke― jagoan mereka jatuh tersungkur dengan tidak elegan. Ditengah arena. Di lengkungan kedua.

"Teme!" Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke setelah mendarat disisi yang lain. "Kau tidak apa?" tanyanya.

"Lepas!" Sasuke berdiri, berusaha tampil keren meski sudah jatuh tersungkur.

Lain cerita dengan Hinata yang sukses mendarat dipinggir arena dengan skateboard yang berdiri disamping tubuhnya. Matanya memperhatikan kedua lelaki itu. Mengutuk refleknya. Apakah ia membuatnya malu? Tentu saja!

Sasuke dan Naruto berbalik lalu menatap sosok Hinata yang berada di atas mereka. dipinggir arena. Dibawah sana baik Sasuke dan Naruto mampu melihat dengan jelas wajah ayu Hinata. Mata uniknya beserta poni indigonya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke.

Tluk. Skateboard disamping Hinata jatuh. Dan Hinata kembali pada sifat aslinya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Terlalu banyak orang disini. Terlalu banyak tatapan menusuk tertuju padanya. Dan kedua lelaki yang berada ditengah arena skateboard menatapnya, penuh dengan selidik.

Bagaimana kalau mereka mengenal Neji? Lalu membocorkan kegiatan Hinata ―bermain skateboard, yang diluar kesadaranya? Ia ingin menangis, masalah kembali bertambah.

"Siapa kamu?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan tatapan jengkel dan nada yang dingin.

"Sebut saja..." Hinata mencelos, suaranya yang lembut begitu penuh dengan nada datar. Another Hinata menguasai suaranya. "Ma..war?" penekanan nada Ma begitu percaya diri, tetapi diakhir kalimat 'war' menunjukan nada tanya daripada pernyataan. Karena malu, dengan terburu-buru, Hinata pergi, berlari menjauh. Memotong barisan penonton yang tengah berbengong ria mencerna nama panggilannya. Hinata pergi dengan beberapa kali mengutuk diri sendiri.

_Idih! Nama panggilan apa itu?_

_Sebut saja namanya Mawar? What the Heaven?!_

.

.

.

―_To be continued_

A/n : Apa-apaan ini? Ahaha~ kenapa jadi begini? Ini jadi 3shot deh. maaf buat (Melambaikan tangan) fict untukmu ―SasuHuni (sebutan kkam buat sasuHina)― begitu OOC dan Rush?. Hyak hyak , saya ngga bilang ini sampah lho ya, meski OOC. Ini karya SasuHina romance pertama saya. Dan saya begitu menghargai diri sendiri dan karya saya sendiri.

Terinspirasi dari, Killua. Killua (HunterXHunter) itu karakter punya Yoshiro Togashi, rambut putih pembunuh bayaran dengan skateboard ditangan~ wow. Dan lagu Afromania dengan judul Very very.

Kritik saran, kesan sungguh diterima. Terimakasih.

Review?


End file.
